fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Knights of Atlantica (Game)
Knights of Atlantica is a sandbox style action-adventure game in the Teardrop series. It features the Knights of Atlantica in a quest to investigate and solve a mystery deep inside the town of Atlantica: when the night comes, when the lights are turned off, when everyone is in deep sleep... shadows appear. Plot After the events of Teardrop 2: Journey through the Sea, Atlantica and Nievalia have come to an agreement of peace. Teardrop, leader and captain of the Knights of Atlantica, is now in a vacation to relax and rest after all the problems caused by the freezing of the ocean. The ice was slowly melting, and the world was back, again, to peace. The Knights are as busy as ever, even though their leader was away: a lot of paper work needed to be done, but Ayla took care of that. Tons of people with small problems, dependent to the Knights, and a lot of work to do. The Knights were as busy as ever. Those were quite good days, in fact, until Ayla saw something strange in everyday's reports. Every night, every day, everytime, someone died, alone in their house, just at the same hour. Nobody could tell what happened, because the machines didn't even detect their bodies: they saw them as non-existant. However, it was quite clear that this was murder, and that someone was responsible for it. As so, the Knights of Atlantica packed up, took their bags, their weapons, and sent out to investigate what was happening, discover it, and stop whoever was doing it. First Night - Discovering the Secrets In the first night, after everybody walked onto their homes, the Knights patrolled the city in search for something strange. However, they didn't found anything, and spent some hours camping on the forest. However, when they were going to go back onto their base, they heard a scream. The four quickly ran onto the house where it came from, smashing the doors and entering inside. In it, they found a Oceanian, scared, hallucinating in front of the TV. When they entered the livingroom, they saw a large shadow. However, they didn't think it was important. They opened the lights, and saw how it became a large beast, with the head of an Oceanian and the body of a lion. When other shadows started appearing around the creature, the Knights took out their swords. After saving the lady, at midnight, the Knights started to think about what they had defeated. Who was that mysterious creature? How could it have suddenly appeared? And most importantly, what had happened? So many questions, and so little time to solve them all. When the sun appeared, the creatures would disappear, and attack in the next night. However, while they were opening the doors to leave, Hydra suddenly fell onto the ground, fainting. The Knights turned back, and looked at the eyes of a strange creature. Suddenly, they lost their conscience, and fell to the floor. Some minutes later, they woke up in a underground complex of ruins, filled with corridors and hidden passages. Candles decorated the shadowy place, filled with cobwebs and cracks. The Knights walked and explored it, finding it abandoned except for some fire creatures, and getting to it's center. In it, they took a look at everything. However, suddenly, the four woke up. They were sitting in four chairs, with four ropes around their necks, and a strange, pitch black creature, with two deep, bloody red eyes in front of them. However, suddenly, the creature faded into the appearance of an Oceanian lady, while the whole place started to change to her kitchen. Rufus, knowing something was wrong, made his knifes bounce onto his mouth, and cutted the ropes that held them. Doing so, he looked at the lady, pointing at her with the two daggers, with a expression of question and anger. The lady cracked up a smile, letting the same shadow creature they had seen before appear over her, controlling her as a puppet. The Knights took out their weapons. Soon after defeating the possesed lady, the entire group falls asleep, seeing only two red eyes before fainting. Second Night - Pitch Black Playable Characters Category:Fan Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Rated M Games Category:Rated 16 Games Category:Rated D CERO Games Category:Teardrop (series)